Twist of Fate
by Swiftrivers
Summary: An alternate ending to the Ultimate Enemy, one that you might not expect, includes Character death
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate ending to "The Ultimate Enemy" so it does contain spoilers. Originally I was planning to have this as a one shot, but sleep is getting in the way and I can't complete it until tomorrow hopefully.

And now for the story…

The room chilled the second he entered the room, letting him know that this ghost came from the portal. However this chill was familiar, as is should, considering this was at one time was the boy who would have been his son. The chill wasn't the complete chill that his older self gave off, not the same cold that penetrated his very bones, chilling his soul. This frigid air did not freeze a person to the spot they stood. And because it wasn't, he knew that this ghost came from the past.

He informed his part in creating the monster that destroyed the future, and how, the many losses he acquired because of those past events, changed him from the foolish man he once was. He watched as the many emotions flashed the boy's face as he told his story, the anger, the desperation, but most of all the determination. But after the said showing pasted, he peered into the acid green depths of the youth and saw the gears turning.

When the boy asked about the gauntlets, explaining his plan, he was doing some thinking of his own. Here he had a second chance, a chance to let the current future never happen. He had lost all trust in other people long ago that however did not mean that he lost trust in himself. If he did this then, not only would his lost love live, but so would anyone else that was a casualty of war.

As he fitted the metal gloves over his hands, he had second thoughts, could he really go through with this? Could he really kill this boy, this child with so much potential to change the world? If he followed the adolescent's place there was still a huge chance that the future would stay the same, and if that was to happen and he let this chance slip through his fingers, then it would have been like he doom society all over again.

Turning to face the boy, he looked into his eyes and revealed just true intentions. The shock was apparent, so was the betrayal. But it didn't matter, what mattered was securing the future, or for him the present. As the halfa stood frozen, he brought down his arm, with it any chance of this boy returning to his time alive.

There was a gasp of pain, as the glowing claws tore through his torso, the green ectoplasm splattered from his chest. Showering the his black HAZMAT suit, silent tears trailed down from his closed eyes, the expression on his face, showing that he had accepted what has happened and what will happen. The pools of viridian gathered as his white boots, as he hugged himself with the instinct to survive.

However, the older man, observed the signs of healing, on of the many advantages of being a half ghost. He took another swipe, this time also scoring through the fabric of the teen's arms, the previous wounds now penetrated deeper into his body, into his lungs, into his heart. His breath was caught in his throat as his lungs filled with fluid; his heart gave a painful lurch as the strain on the damaged muscle proved too great. The ghost boy fell to his knees; eyes opened wide struggling to breath. Although he had accepted his fate, his body, his instincts had not and caused his to struggle further.

He bowed his head, inviting him to finish it quickly, and he complied, penetrating his chest fully, straight through his heart, tearing it to shreds. The boy fell to the floor fully, the hole almost glaring at its creator. The man signed, removed the tools of his sins and walked to an intact window, staring outside, and waiting for everything to change and for him to forget. He knew of Clockwork, and knew that the ghost would prevent a paradox; he suspected that he had to eliminate the boy in the first place.

He dragged a box underneath his to sit, and to wait, hoping that what he did was for the better. Shifting through his memories, of forgotten hope and lost friends, he waited.

TBC…

_Please review, I am currently changing my writing style and would like some feedback on it, otherwise how would I know if my writing is improving?_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: originally this was going to be a three part story, but I decided that I might just expand it to a four part. Still toying with the idea. Anyway I just realized that I had no disclaimer, so just to keep the evil munchkins of doom happy I proclaim that anything I write fan fiction on I do not own, other then any characters, the actual story ideas and any sarcastic comments in manage to write. Plus really come on this is fan fiction hence the word fan, as in writing on something that already exists with its own copyright laws. Anyway enough of my rants thank you all for the review and looking at the fruits of my labours.

On with the story…

The Nasty Burger was in shambles after the original explosion it was torn in half. Large chunks of twisted metal scattered around the lot, the remaining floor cracked and in some places completely crumbled. The huge sign proclaiming to the world, in once luminescent letters that this was a fast food restaurant. And somehow in all this carnage, the large vat filled with a highly combustible sauce was still intact. The large grill used to cook meat currently glowing an ominous red as it leaned against the metal pots, a ticking time bomb.

At this moment there was an out of shape balding middle aged man standing in front of the blasted remains of the door. The sun was just starting to set, its various hues spread across the town. The man had a frown on his face, especially when he was nearly blinded by the headlights of the rather peculiar RV that just pulled up in the lot.

Inside this particular vehicle were three people, or at least two were, the third was pretending to be human. The first and most probably the energetic was world renown ghost hunter Jack Fenton, most of the time acting like a large exuberant child, presently had a serious expression of his face, most likely due to the call from his son's teacher.

The real genius behind the Fenton team and the only woman in the RV, Maddie Fenton, who sat in the front, was looking at her offspring with worry. Recently her son's behavior was different from previous months, almost like he was a different person. She was beginning to suspect a ghost had taken over her son's body, she just wishes that that isn't the case.

The final part of the trio was of course Danny Fenton, or here Dan Phantom pretending to be Danny. Currently there was a sinister smile plastered on his face, and if one looked carefully, a slight hint of red in his eyes. For him everything was going according to plan. His goody-goody self was trapped in a future ghost zone, he was about to insure his existence, and he now had a chance of getting rid of his cheese head enemy and his portal all in one go. His 'mother' was currently talking to him, not that he cared, she would soon be dead, but not before he got to see the expression on her face when he revealed the fact that her son was half ghost. Afterlife was good.

After the three exited the vehicle, Mr. Lancer began to explain Danny's situation, just after 'his' parents started questioning him Sam and Tucker entered the scene, shouting truths about the dangers of the immediate area. Their teacher responded, quite sourly, about interruptions.

The teens became quite frantic, they were about to do something that they would regret, before Jazz entered the parking lot. She was wearing the armored Fenton Peeler, and had it pointed at her 'brother'. When her mother asked what was going on, she responded "that's not Danny" while activating the gun.

The results were quite spectacular, as a large lime green beam engulfed the body of Danny, the skin of the boy cracked, before peeling off in a rubber like ectoplasm substance. What was revealed what a much older being; the familiar 'D' symbol was on his chest; however that was were the familiarity ended. This ghost was built, and the mostly white HAZMAT suit showed it. He had ivory fire for hair, luminous crimson eyes, and wicked fangs. The elder Fentons immediately reacted to this new found information.

Their guns were charged and ready to fire at any moment, the figure that was currently the target of the two ghost hunters, was laughing while picking himself up from his hands and knees. They asked where their son was, and he just continued to laugh, then the truth came out, he was there son, or had been at one time. He happily pointed out their incoherence of being paranormal experts, because they couldn't even tell that their own flesh and blood was half ghost, half dead.

Before anyone else could react, they found themselves bound by energy to the heating pots of potential explosives. The Phantom was still laughing, almost like a madman, which, almost everyone there had assumed so. The warning signal on the heaters was beeping, showing that time had almost run out.

Then Phantom stopped laughing.

_TBC…_

_Usual R & R _


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: ok, a little slow with the update, but that's because I was having trouble with the ending of this chapter, damn thing just wouldn't come out right. Still isn't to what I would like it to be, but if I don't get it done now I'll probably never get this done. Beware of any spelling, grammar and structural errors, be seeing that I don't have a beta reader, you just have to bear with me. I planned on having another chapter to this story, but I just don't know, please give your opinion on this matter. Anyway enough with my pointless nattering.

On with the story…

The first sound that filled the air after the ghost stopped laughing, was screaming, phantom's screaming. The reason for these sounds of anguish, quite obvious, several long deep slashes were apparent on the evil entity's chest. Green ectoplasm seeped through his fingers as he attempted to stop the bleeding. He fell to the ground, mimicking the action of hyperventilating, considering he has no need to breath.

After a few more seconds of screaming, more slashes appeared on his chest and arms, the pain was etched in phantom's face, his eyes wide in disbelief. What was going on? Was the question currently running through everyone's mind. The ghost was brought back to his knees, unknowingly copying the actions of his younger self. And if a cannon was shot, a large gaping hole, dug its way through the ghosts back, into the area where his heart would be, he struggled for a few moments after, before finally falling still.

The ecto ropes disappeared, freeing the hostages from a rather grim future. They quickly fled from the boiler, running for shelter in the shadow of the RV. Jazz, Sam and Tucker, exchanged worried glances at each other, predicting the reasons for their escape. If the older phantom was here, then where was their Danny?

However their train of though was cut short, by a bright flash, as everyone present turned their head toward the direction of the distraction. They discovered that an ever-condensing ball of energy replaced the body of the ghost. It started to glow brighter as it got smaller; it continued this process until finally it disappeared. A distinct crack traveled down the street as the air claimed the space previously occupied by the remains of Dan Phantom.

The silence the followed was ominous, most of the audience currently had wide eyes and slack jaws, and the ones that didn't were staring at another light as it came into existence. The blue swirling vortex grew filling the air that the previous green orb existed in; it had almost a hypnotizing effect, with the constant dancing hues and lights. Before it vanished almost as fast at it appeared, but not without leaving something, or someone.

Danny Phantom now lay one the cracked pavement, dressed in almost identical wounds that the older carnation wore. Twin rings of light expanded from his waist, before separating in opposite directions, revealing the familiar blue jeans and red and white t-shirt of one Danny Fenton. Everyone rushed to him, his mother quick to check his vital signs, unfortunately she had bad news. He wasn't breathing, in fact his body already had the chill of death creeping in, and it was already too late to save him.

Tears filled everyone's but Mr. Lancers eyes, was still staring at Danny in deep shock, not only did he discover that one of his students was half ghost, but not that said person was dead. It also didn't help that he had his life threatened just minutes before by a future version of this person.

Sam had collapsed to the ground, eyes never leaving her friend's body, running through her mind was all the things she didn't get to do with the halfa, all the things she needed to say. All the possibilities that could have happened to the both of them. She then crawled over to his still body and let out the full fledged sobbing that she was formerly to preoccupied to let out.

Tucker simply stood there, eyes glazed over not seeing anything, silent tears falling down his face, he as Jazz would have said if she wasn't hugging herself trying to find comfort, was in denial. How could his best friend since forever be dead? It just wasn't possible; he would soon pick himself off the ground, and get ready to battle the next ghost. He had too.

The Fenton parents weren't handling the recent events very well themselves, not only did they just discover that the son was Pubic Enemy # 1, and that they were hunting him, but he could have turned into that monster that trapped them earlier. All that was enough to send a shock into their systems. However before they could make amends to their offspring, he just appeared in front of them dead. They felt fear and shame of what they've done the helplessness and failure to protect their kin, and the sorrow and utter despair of their son's passing. Maddie was crying into Jacks shoulder while the remaining Fenton male just let the tears roll down his cheek in silence, he needed to be the strong one, if no one else would.

Jasmine, who was currently hugging herself trying to pretend that he wasn't gone, but knew it was pointless denial, would not get her anywhere. Her little brother and only sibling had just left her, she hated that she was thinking this way, but she wondered how could he just leave her like this, leave everyone? She had her arms wrapped around herself so tight that she was shaking, she slowly make her way over to her parents, blinded by her tears.

Tucker quickly snapped out of his thoughts as a high pitch whistling filled the heavy air, he glanced at the remains of the Nasty Burger remembering that they were all still in danger. He rapidly got everyone's attention and everyone out off the immediate area, Jack picking up Danny's corpse. As soon as they got behind the Assault vehicle, the container of volatile condiments detonated, wiping out the last intact parts of the fast food restaurant.

Mr. Lancer's car became part of the carnage, forcing him to hitch a ride. Inside the vehicle, everyone turned to solemn silence, everyone still in the midst of their shock and denial.

Eventfully everyone arrived to their respective houses, their emotions numb, but the events still fresh in their minds. That night everyone got little or no sleep, still thinking and in some cases hoping, about the incident. No one would talk about it, they just stayed still, emotionally drained.

The weather seemed to be morning as well; there was a sun shower all day, signifying both the passing of Daniel Fenton and the celebration of his life as well as the prevention of a horrible future. The warm droplets gave the promise of new life, of cleansing, of freedom. As now the ghost boy could be free from the shackles of society, the shackles of life. He was free.

_Possible TBC…_

_Usual R & R_

_Edited April 17 2006_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Ok last chapter of this story throws hands up in the air HOORAYY! Not that I'm that desperate to finish it. Anyway parts of the ending are a little shaky but meh, I needed to get this written before I lost my motivation and just stopped writing. Suggestions are gladly accepted as well as criticism al long as it has meaning, or in other words no pointless flaming. Now its time for me to shut up and without further ado

On with the story…

As he sat waiting, he recalled something that the time medallion was still lodged in the boy's chest, keeping him locked to this horrible time. The older man donned the gauntlets once again and moved to the still bleeding body. After activating the device, he reached into the damaged chest, searching and finally grasping the troublesome piece of jewelry, he removed it. Instantly causing the corpse to disappear.

Now that he's done that, a different future was sealed. The man shuddered at his deed, however he knew it was for the best. Already he could feel his memories changing, the air growing fresher. Peering through the window once again, he saw the light of the sun piercing through the thick smog that had purged the earth of light and warmth for so long.

His memories continued to slip away, slowing being replaced, by happier ones. The ruins of his house started to fade, almost like a ghost. The shape of a proud mansion rich with color and life, replaced the dead splinters of wood and shards of glass. His cloths, which were tattered remains of a high quality business suit was returned to its former glory. His disheveled hair and beard gone, a neat white ponytail and goatee in its place.

No longer was he have the bags under his eyes, from the endless restless nights, and finally he felt the half that was gone so long return, the slight drop in body temperature guaranteed that Vlad Plasmius was still in existence.

He then looked around and wondered what he was doing in the lab; any memory of coming here had slipped his mind. Shaking his head, he left felling the need to invest in a sandwich.

Time passed by quickly for the survivors of the Nasty Burger explosion, 15 years time in fact. A lot of things have changed, Amity Park included, and it was now more populated and industrialized; however it still managed to keep its touch of nature and peace. The people that lived there too haven't changed much. Children still laughed and played on the playgrounds; teenagers still rebelled from their parents' authority in the most obscure ways, the elderly still enjoyed watching the sunrise in the mornings, the adults still jadedly got ready for work.

Ghosts still haunted the town, but there were still its protectors, in the form of Valerie Grey, and the Fenton Elders. The Fenton portal had be closed for more then a decade; however during the time that is was open, a link between it and the one in Wisconsin caused a natural rift between the two dimensions to form, letting ghosts pass between worlds. This bridge is now world famous and has attracted tourists and fanatics alike.

With Amity Park being officially called the "Most Haunted Place in America" Fenton Works grew, not only did it now develop and distribute most of the ghost related technologies now common in the town. The business has expanded to other areas including appliances and transportation. This expansion was caused by the Fenton elders going into over drive; most likely their way of coping with Danny's passing.

They haven't been the same, after he died, Jack's childlike innocence and curiosity disappeared only to be replaced by a rather cold efficient work ethic, and it looked to be that he had finally grown up, in one of the worst possible ways. Maddie was a bit better with coping with her grief, she didn't go as cold as her husband did, however passion and enthusiasm didn't fuel her need to hunt ghosts like it once had; now pure fury was that fuel. It did make her better at her job in some aspects, but sometimes she got a little carried away.

Jasmine Fenton, graduated from university, with one of the highest grades in the history of Princeton, she then went one to set up her own clinic that specialized in teens. She also revolutionized the way that certain patients were treated, and was known to never give up on a patient. Though another thing she was known for was to take a special interest in 14 year old boys, especially black haired ones. There had been several attempts at a scandal, but none succeeded, due to the fact that she never did anything immoral. Her family knew this was her way of coping with the accident, even if it did lead to an almost obsessive-compulsive like behavior.

The main reason that the Fentons finally took the Fenton portal offline was because of the death of Tucker Foley. At the age of 17 he was killed by an off shot of a ghost, and was laid to rest beside his best friend. Before that happened, in school he finally started to attract the attention of the opposite sex, not by looks but by conversation and realizing that women had more then looks and breasts. He was still the same techno geek just matured; he even managed to start dating Valerie Grey in the middle of junior year.

Everyone's favorite Goth girl grew as well; she was the one who took the longest to get over her initial grief. When she did she threw herself into her ideals and started impacting the world much more greatly. Thanks to her, the school cafeteria finally had a salad bar, alternative sources of energy were introduced to various people of Amity Park, and bullying was finally acknowledged to exist in the school system. After she graduated, she immediately got accepted into medical school, majoring in general medicine. When she finally had her doctor's certificate, she stayed in her home town and immediately became the specialist in anything ghost related, medical wise. She couldn't save either of her friends before and she vowed to lever let that happen again.

The head of DALV corps never suspected that he was the cause of Daniel's death; however after 15 years he had come to accept that Maddie would forever be Jack's. He didn't like it but he moved on, eventfully warming up to the idea that Jack did not intentionally ruin his early life. And both men started a friendly competition between their two businesses, which lead to a mass improvement of technology and the quality of life.

Currently in the ghost zone, there was a revolt going on, Walker had eventually became more power hunger then he was, and tried to take over the ghost zone. This causing a huge rift to form between the ghosts, there were the ones who took the Ghost Warden's side hoping for power and control. And the opposition, those who wanted things to stay they way they were with the possibility of removing Walker. This side consists of many if not all of Walker's current and previous prisoners.

With the constant battles breaking out in various places, it was bound to cause some unexpected turbulence, it just so happen that one of these conflicts broke out in a rarely ventured part of the ghost zone. This particular location was seldom visited by even the most foolish of ghosts, in fact this place and what reside in it, became the stuff of legends. No much is know of the being, except that it had abilities never seen before in the dimension and pure white hair.

_The usual R & R_


End file.
